Despertar
by krunzik
Summary: One shot acerca de uno de los arrancars de bleach mejor averiguar quién es a lo largo de la historia :P, de cómo era cuando era humano y como se convirtió en un miembro del ejército de Aizen.


Titulo: Despertar.

Tipo: One- shot

Evento: Concurso de la Fan Fic Factory. Tercer puesto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Sus brazos colgaban resignados, atraídos hacia el suelo por la gravedad y por la carencia de voluntad y ánimo para levantarlos. Al fin y al cabo, si levantaba la mano contra esos matones, que seguramente se creían la nueva mafia, las cosas irían a peor.

Unos puños, firmes, se cerraban en torno al cuello de su uniforme y le mantenían en el aire con facilidad, después de todo, él siempre había sido de constitución bastante delgada y no era una tarea ardua. Con un movimiento seco, su espalda chocó contra la pared de la clase.

Su apariencia, efectivamente, no era ni mucho menos amenazadora y dado su físico era el blanco perfecto para los matones de la clase. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su cuerpo colgaba aguardando a que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar, sus ojos color esmeralda atravesaban incluso los pocos mechones de pelo negro como el ébano que se interponían entre él y los dos alumnos.

¿Por qué nos miras así? – preguntó el que le tenía sujeto en plan gallito.

No nos gusta que nos miren así – dijo otro acercándose a su oído, con tono amenazador.

Él ni se inmutó, aquella cara esculpida en el hielo más frío seguía taladrando sus miradas… leyendo su alma. El chaval sabía por experiencia que aquella mirada suya ponía nerviosa a la gente, y estaba comenzando a obrar tal efecto en sus captores.

¿Vais a pegarme? – preguntó él, con un tono que no reflejaba emoción. 

¿Acaso te estás poniendo chulito, Gusano?

Así le llamaban, aquel mote que usaban con él había borrado su antiguo nombre… no, ni siquiera merecía la pena nombrarlo mentalmente, al fin y al cabo ya, incluso aquellos chicos con los que mantenía una relación mínimamente "normal" le llamaban Gusa, como diminutivo de aquel apelativo que ya no causaba dolor, simplemente era algo más del día a día.

No. Simplemente quiero saberlo. Si vais a pegarme, hacedlo ya de una vez, no quiero estar aquí colgado todo el día.

Con cualquier otro compañero, los dos alumnos se habrían tomado aquello como una burla, pero una vez más fijaron sus ojos en los de Gusano, no reflejaban emoción. A cambio de aquel intento de lectura que no tuvo resultado, él sí leyó sus expresiones.

Lo digo sinceramente. Vamos. 

Bien, bien, Gusano… si es lo que quieres… 

Un puño se hundió en su estómago, haciendo que su cuerpo se curvase y cortando durante un instante su respiración. A pesar de todo, aquellos ojos no parpadearon, mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo de rodillas, ocupándose de evitar más daños físicos poniendo las manos para ayudarse a sostenerse, su mente seguía funcionando, ágil, evaluando la situación y examinando las circunstancias, como siempre había hecho. Un solo pensamiento se formaba en su mente…

Sois escoria… - murmuraron sus labios, pálidos, convencidos de que aquellos dos estaban ya muy lejos para oírlos.

Quizás esas dos personas habían abusado físicamente de él, debido a su superioridad en aquel campo. Había estudiado todas las posibilidades que tenía de ganar… que se habían reducido a cero desde el instante en el que le acorralaron. El resultado era obvio, había dicho lo necesario para pasar cuanto antes por el apuro. Sin embargo él creía… él sabía que intelectualmente era muy superior, aunque la inteligencia no era un arma con la que batallar en aquella situación.

Con tan sólo diez años ya poseía grandes dotes de análisis, cuando entraba a un sitio en seguida sus ojos recogían información, qué objetos había en la estancia, qué personas, todo. Además, había desarrollado una habilidad bastante curiosa fijándose en los gestos de las personas, siendo capaz de interpretar al detalle qué significaban, pudiendo llegar verdaderamente a leer sus intenciones, ya que al fin y al cabo, los seres humanos acababan exteriorizando sus sentimientos y emociones, si no a través de las palabras, a través de gestos y movimientos.

Poseía pocos amigos, tan sólo un chaval de la clase se dignaba a hablar con él. A pesar de todo, ni siquiera a él le contaba lo que sentía, y sobre todo… lo que podía ver. Sí, hombres con kimono negro vigilando los distritos de aquella ciudad italiana, que a pesar de llevar vestimentas de tradición japonesa que contrastaban notablemente con la cultura europea, parecía que nadie podía ver. También estaban los otros, las ánimas, los plus como había descubierto que los llamaban y aquellos a los que había que evitar, los hollow, poderosos, amenazantes, terribles… . Había sido capaz de recopilar información, hablando con los plus e, incluso una vez, con el que le pareció (y luego se confirmó) ser un shinigami novato aunque bastante capaz que llevaba una especie de orquillas en el pelo.

Pero como siempre en la vida, todo puede ir a peor, y así fue, una tarde a la salida del instituto, sin ton ni son, el destino reclamó la vida de su amigo, que fue arrebatada por un conductor borracho que lo atropelló al cruzar una calle. Él estaba allí, lo vio todo, y en aquel momento veía más de lo que desearía.

El cuerpo de su amigo yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en algún punto indefinido, que quizás ni siquiera pertenecía a esa dimensión. Su piel iba perdiendo el color y la temperatura gradualmente, lentamente, a la vez que su cuerpo iba dejando salir un líquido rojo espeso, y brillante.

El chico moreno estaba de rodillas ante su compañero, sin aceptar la situación, estaba atónito, y se sentía impotente. Se sentía débil.

Empezó a llorar.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón se dio cuenta de que no lloraba por su amigo. Lloraba por sí mismo. Ahora carecía de alguien que se fijara en él, de alguien que observara su existencia, si nadie le miraba, si nadie trataba con él… ¿qué sentido tenía vivir?

Acompañando a aquellos pensamientos existenciales, se unía la sensación de no poder hacer nada, de tener que aceptar tan fácilmente las cosas que ocurrían, sin poder interferir, sólo observar.

Lo siento Gusa… - una mano semi-etérea se apoyó en su brazo – debí haber mirado mejor antes de cruzar… - los ojos llorosos del plus contemplaban su propio cuerpo y luego con curiosidad se detuvieron en una cadena que salía de su pecho.

Era cierto, había olvidado que el alma saldría del cuerpo. A pesar de ello tardó unos instantes en recuperarse. Sus ojos verdes retomaron la frialdad de siempre cuando una escalofriante sensación recorrió su espalda.

Corre – dijo al que había sido su amigo antes de echar a correr. Un hollow se acercaba, y sabía que éstos preferían a los plus antes que a un humano con alto nivel espiritual, por lo que tendría más posibilidades si dejaba atrás a aquel chico. Secándose las últimas gotas de agua salada que recorrían su pálida tez, se juró a si mismo no volver a llorar y tomó una decisión, dejaría este mundo, y probaría suerte en el siguiente, quizás allí podría adquirir poder y ser capaz de controlar de una vez por todas las situaciones.

------------------------------------------------

Tranquilo, ahora te tocaré con la empuñadura y te enviaré a la Sociedad de Almas… no temas, no es muy distinto de esto, con un poco de suerte acabarás en un distrito con un número bajo y podrás llevar una vida normal. 

¿Más o menos como esto?

Aquello no encajaba en sus planes… él quería un cambio, no seguir viviendo la misma vida pero en otro sitio. No se había suicidado para aquello. Tenía que huir. 

¡¡Un hollow!! – gritó. 

¿Dónde?

El truco más viejo del mundo. A pesar de ello, aún era eficaz. El moreno echó a correr hasta perder de vista al shinigami. Un rugido salió de sus tripas. Así que aún muerto se sentía hambre. Observó la cadena que salía de su pecho, tenía dos eslabones menos que desde que abandonara su cuerpo, éstos se habían ido oxidando rápidamente hasta deshacerse. Parecía que aquel mundo rechazaba los plus como él, oxidando rápidamente aquella cadena que era el último vestigio que le unía con aquel mundo.

Si aquel óxido llegaba al punto de unión sabía que su cuerpo se corrompería, acabaría convirtiéndose en un vacío.

Era un dilema curioso, plus en la SS siguiendo una vida como hasta el momento o vacío. Parecía obvio que eran los segundos los que obtenían más poder, le parecían intimidatorios, pero a su vez salvajes, se preguntó si al convertirse en hollow seguiría conservando su cordura, su mente o se convertiría en algo prácticamente animal.

Sumergido en estos pensamientos se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, ya había decidido lo que quería, se preguntó si dolería, pero daba igual, pasara lo que le pasara a su cuerpo, aquellos ojos permanecerían inmutables.

Cuando llegó el momento, cuando el último eslabón quebró con un sonoro chirrido, realmente sintió dolor, era un cuerpo extraño en aquel mundo que era completamente rechazado, como un cuerpo extraño que produce una infección en el cuerpo y cómo tal, estaba siendo combatido ya que aquel, no era su lugar.

Sentía como si algo le carcomiera por dentro, aún así no chilló, no volvería a perder los estribos como unas semanas atrás en el atropello, cerró los puños con fuerza, se contrajo de dolor tirado en el suelo, pero no emitió ningún quejido, aguantaría.

Diversas formaciones óseas iban cubriendo algunas partes de su cuerpo, empezando por la cabeza, y bajando por la parte de atrás. Así mismo, cuando se llevó las manos al cuello pudo observar como un agujero se iba formando en la base del cuello, rasgo que lo caracterizaría como hollow a partir de aquel momento.

Su vista se iba nublando… pero lo que comenzó a preocuparle es que lo mismo ocurría con su mente, nublándose con sentimientos de sed, instintos, un hambre voraz que parecía no tener fin.

Cuando despertó ya no era él.

Cuando despertó, sus ojos esmeralda estaban ocultos bajo una máscara de hueso, y su mente, su verdadero yo, dormía en las profundidades de aquel nuevo ser que tan sólo anhelaba saciarse, comer.

Con el tiempo fue volviéndose más poderoso, y aquella parte que dormitaba dentro de él, su esencia se dio cuenta que a medida iba adquiriendo más poder devorando plus, más libre se sentía, perdiendo poco a poco aquel instinto animal, con lo cual permitió a su yo salvaje seguir con aquel banquete, ampliando su menú incluso a veces con shinigamis novatos, despistados o simplemente tontos.

Sin embargo pasaron muchos años y seguía siendo esclavo de los deseos de aquel nuevo cuerpo. Mucho tiempo hasta que fue salvado.

Él era ya un Menos, a pesar de todo seguía siendo uno de tantos, con algo más de cordura pero un vacío preso de sus necesidades al fin y al cabo. Llegó a sus oídos que un nuevo líder proveniente de los de arriba había hecho aparición en Hueco Mundo. Nunca se habría imaginado que éste se llegaría a fijar en él.

Y por fin llegó el día en el que volvió a renacer, gracias al hacer de aquel hombre. 

- Bienvenido, Ulquiorra, saluda a tus hermanos, de momento no somos una gran familia pero iremos creciendo.

Un nombre, más poder, recuperar su antiguo yo y una apariencia semihumana en cuyo rostro había dibujados dos surcos que partían de los ojos, como si fuese el camino de las lágrimas que jamás volvería a derramar, pero sobre todo, dignidad, respeto y… la capacidad para intervenir. Admiraba a aquel hombre y compartía sus ideas, le serviría y le ayudaría a cambiar el mundo. Aquella fue su decisión.

¿Recordando viejos tiempos, Ulquiorra? – aquella voz que tan engañosamente amable le había resultado a una shinigami que en otro tiempo llevara coletas envolvió la estancia, llamando su atención y sacándole de sus cavilaciones. 

Sí, señor, así como mi agradecimiento. 

Siempre fuiste hábil manipulando a la gente… incluso desde niño, y has ido mejorando, has hecho un buen trabajo con esa Inoue. 

¿Habéis estado mirando…? 

Sí. 

El ojo de Ulquiorra había estado proyectando todos sus recuerdos en la pared. Recuerdos que de vez en cuando revisaba para revisarse a sí mismo, autoanalizarse y tomar decisiones. Aizen también había estado mirando. No le importaba, él era alguien a quién respetar, alguien para quién trabajar, a quién ser útil, un líder y con una causa por la que, si hiciese falta, sería capaz de morir.


End file.
